Comment tout à commencé
by Chloemanga
Summary: <html><head></head>Il menait une vie de misérable , condamné à volé et à tué pour survivre . Mais une personne veut le sortir des ténèbres dans lesquels il était plongé . Une simple proposition peut changé son existance . La vie du Caporal-chef Livaï avant le bataillon d'exploration , telle que je l'ai imaginé .</html>
1. Chapter 1

Il courait comme si ça vie en dépendait , bousculant le peu de personnes qui se trouvaient sur son passage et qui une fois dépassés l'insultaient de tous les noms qui leur venaient à l'esprit . Mais même si le jeune homme dans sa course effrénée avait souvent songé à faire demi-tour histoire de leur refaire le portrait, il s'était à chaque fois abstenu sachant qu'il avait d'autres priorités pour le moment .

Comme pas exemple semer les abrutis qui lui couraient après depuis plusieurs bonnes minutes ! Il ne pouvait malheureusement pas se servir de l'équipement tridimensionnel qu'il avait dérobé un peu plus tôt dans la journée au risque de se faire repérer, mais par chance il connaissait mieux que quiconque la citée souterraine, ce qui constituait un bon avantage pour lui . Mais sa joie ne fût que de courte durée car sans prévenir un soldat fit éruption devant lui après s'être probablement servi de son équipement . Il jura , ce n'était pas dans ses habitudes de se faire attraper comme ça , mais il savait depuis le début que ça finirait mal ! Le hasard avait voulu que ces sales membres du bataillon d'exploration viennent inspecter la citée souterraine pour vérifier si aucun habitant n'avait volé des biens appartenant à la ville du dessus . Mais avant qu'il ne puisse cacher l'équipement tridimensionnel qu'il avait substitué à un membre de la Garnison et qu'il avait ensuite assommé puis jeté dans une ruelle déserte , le jeune homme avait été interpellé par un soldat du bataillon qui lui avait demandé si il ne connaissait aucune personne qui aurait pu voler ou détourner un équipement militaire , avant de se rendre compte qu'il en portait un lui-même . Puis tous s'était passé très vite , il s'était enfui avant que le soldat lui mette la main dessus ( attitude dont il était peu fier ) mais il savait qu'un combat au corps à corps n'aurait fait que le retarder et indiquer aux camarades de son adversaire où il se trouvait . Donc il était parti avec une vitesse étonnante jusqu'à ce que malheureusement il se fasse de nouveau attraper . Maintenant il faisait face au soldat , se tenant prêt à agir au moindre mouvement brusque de son adversaire .

"Arrête de vouloir jouer au dur, petit et rend moi cet équipement sur-le-champ ! Avec un peu de chance tu pourras peut être t'en sortir sans trop d'ennuis"

Le jeune homme le fixa longuement d'un regard ennuyé sans lui donner de réponse . Le soldat qui commençait à s'impatienter lui cria qu'il avait des choses bien plus importantes à faire que de s'occuper d'un nabot dans son genre . Le mot "nabot" eut comme un effet foudroyant sur lui .

"Ne t'imagines pas une seule seconde que tu puisses m'intimider ou m'effrayer . Ce serait prendre tes rêves pour une réalité . Et comme tu as sûrement dû le remarquer moi aussi j'ai autre chose à faire que de perdre mon temps avec un minable dans ton genre alors rend-nous service à tous les deux et va te perdre ailleurs, pigé ?"

Ce petit discours n'eut pas l'air de plaire au soldat car celui-ci s'approcha dangereusement de lui . Mais avant qu'il ne fasse un pas de plus le "nabot" lui balança un crochet du droit fluide et rapide qui alla le faire s'écraser avec force sur le mur le plus proche . Enfin débarrassé de son adversaire le jeune homme se retourna prêt à partir mais une voix le coupa net dans son geste .

"Très impressionnant , je n'avais jamais vu de coups aussi forts et précis de toute ma vie"

Il fit vole face et para de justesse un coup qui aurait put l'assommer pendant quelle que bonnes minutes si il ne l'avait pas arrêté . Puis une salve de coups déferla sur lui qu'il n'eut aucun mal à neutraliser . Il esquiva un coup de pied puis d'un mouvement net et rapide enfonça son poing dans le visage de son assaillant . Celui ci bien qu'un peu sonné murmura une nouvelle fois :

"-Vraiment impressionnant !

-Qui êtes vous et que me voulez vous ?! "

Son adversaire le regarda pendant un long moment puis sans l'ombre d'une hésitation enleva son capuchon qui lui couvrait le visage . Le jeune homme l'étudia pendant quelque secondes : Des yeux bleu et des cheveux blonds rasés au niveau de la nuque . Mais bon il se contrefichait de son apparence tout ce qu'il voulait savoir c'était qui il était et ce qu'il comptait faire de lui . Car malheureusement il doutait fort de pouvoir s'enfuir une nouvelle fois .

"Alors ? Vous attendez quoi pour répondre , que je vous demande poliment ? Car je préfère vous avertir tout de suite que les bonnes manières ne font pas partie de mes habitudes ."

Le blond rigola .

"Oui c'est bien ce qu'il me semblait . Et pour répondre à ta question je m'appelle Erwin Smith , Major du bataillon d'exploration . Et toi tu es Livaï je me trompe ?"

Le dénommé Livaï fût surpris qu'il connaisse son identité mais ne laissa rien paraître .

"Oui et alors ? Que ce que ça change Major ?"

Le mot "Major" avait été dit avec tant de mépris qu'Erwin en eut des frissons . Ce garçon le fascinait . Il avait entendu de nombreuses rumeurs sur lui , comme quoi il avait à lui tout seul démonté une bande de voyous assez connus dans la citée souterraine , ou encore qu'il possédait une force et une agilité impressionnante . Ce qui l'avait conduit ici avec comme excuse que le bataillon d'exploration cherchait des personnes susceptibles d'avoir volé un équipement tridimensionnel . Chose qui n'était pas entièrement fausse étant donné que Livaï en portait un .

"En fait je suis ici car je pense, selon ce que j'ai entendu de toi et ce que j'ai vu aujourd'hui, que tu as un grand potentiel . Donc je souhaiterais que tu intègres le bataillon d'exploration dès maintenant ."

Livaï ne pu retenir un fou rire . Ce type se pointait comme si de rien était et, après avoir essayé de lui foutre son poing dans la tête, lui demandait d'intégré le bataillon d'exploration ? Quelle bonne blague ! Sans compter qu'il était un délinquant ! Ce Smith devait vraiment avoir une case en moins pour lui faire une telle offre !

"-Je suis sérieux Livaï .

-Oh mais oui je sais .

-Alors pourquoi continues tu de rire ?

- Tous simplement parce que toi le grand Major Erwin Smith , tu demandes à un délinquant comme moi d'intégrer l'armée ! Si ce n'est pas stupide ! Bon c'est pas que je m'ennuie mais j'ai autre chose à faire que d'écouter les conneries d'un type qui visiblement ne compte pas changé d'avis . Sur ce ..."

Puis il disparut sans que le Major ne puisse faire quoi que ce soit . Mais il ne se découragea pas pour autant . Livaï fera parti du bataillon d'exploration , il s'en fit la promesse .

Laissez des reviews !


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapitre 2 : Dilemme **

**Salut ! Voici le second chapitre mais d'abord les réponses à vos reviews :**

**DarkAngel Alexandra : **** je te remercie pour ta review ! Tu es la première personne à me laissez un commentaire et sa me fait vraiment super plaisir ! ^^**

**vava:**** merci pour ta review super positif, j'espère que la suite te plaira autant !**

**Sur ceux voilà le deuxième chapitre !**

Il retira d'un geste vif le poignard planté dans l'estomac de l'homme qu'il venait de tuer.

Un acte devenu banal au fil des années, car oui Livaï le savait, il était conscient que pour survivre dans ce monde barbare et cruel, il n'avait d'autre choix que de tuer. Le premier meurtre qu'il avait commis avait été relativement difficile psychologiquement, mais au fur et à mesure, son mental s'était renforcé et il avait définitivement mis fin aux remords qui le rongeaient. Il lui avait fallu du temps pour s'y habituer, mettre fin à la vie d'une personne aussi mauvaise soit elle, n'était pas chose aisée et le jeune homme avait longtemps culpabilisé. Mais il avait fini par se rendre à l'évidence que pour survivre il devait impérativement assurer ses arrières, quelqu'en soit le prix. Abattre cet homme aujourd'hui ne lui avait donc fait ni chaud ni froid, cet imbécile avait essayé de lui subtiliser son morceau de pain qui lui servait de repas et malheureusement pour lui, Livaï n'était pas du genre à laisser passer ce genre de chose et il en avait payé de sa vie. Il jura, maintenant ses vêtements étaient couverts de sang et de crasse et dieu sait comme il avait horreur de la saleté. Un comble pour une personne qui vivait dans la cité souterraine ! Exaspéré il se dirigea vers les seuls bains publics que la cité possédait. Il laissa échapper un soupir exaspéré, ça allait encore lui couter un bras !

Erwin avait passé la nuit entière à essayer de trouver une stratégie pour convaincre Livaï de rejoindre le bataillon d'exploration. Mais en vain, le Major n'avait pas trouvé d'arguments qui pourraient le faire changer d'avis. Car ce n'était tout de même pas rien ce qu'il lui demandait, même si la vie de Livaï dans les bas-fonds de la ville devait être dangereuse, partir en expédition extra-muros l'était tout autant. Alors que faire ? Erwin retourna la question sous tous les sens et après plusieurs minutes de réflexion, arriva enfin à trouver un argument qui tienne la route. Un sourire victorieux apparu sur ses lèvres, oui Livaï ne pouvait pas refuser son offre.

Comme Livaï l'avait pensé un peu plus tôt, se rendre aux bains publics lui avait couté pas mal d'argent, et même si l'odeur douce des vêtements propres et le bien être de son corps lavé étaient d'un pur bonheur, il n'avait malheureusement pas les moyens de s'offrir un tel luxe trop souvent. Il soupira. Pour tous ces veinards de la ville du dessus avoir le loisir de se laver était une chose tout à fait normal, à tel point que les enfants se plaignaient de cette routine qui, selon eux, n'était pas indispensable. S'ils savaient la chance qu'ils avaient de pouvoir être tous les jours propres ! Pour un maniaque comme lui, la saleté était la chose la plus insupportable dans sa vie de misérable. Ce n'était pas la faim, la soif, le froid ou encore le manque d'argent, non c'était la la saleté qui était quasi constante dans cette maudite cité. Enième soupir. Il allait se retourner pour trouver un endroit à peux près convenable pour passer la nuit, mais sa tête se heurta à quelle que chose qui lui semblait être un torse. Se retenant le mieux possible pour ne pas sauter à la gorge de la personne qui osait se trouver sur sa route, il releva sa tête avec son habituel masque d'indifférence et se retint de laisser s'échapper un glapissement de surprise devant la personne qui se dressait devant lui.

Le Major Smith avait décidé d'organiser une «chasse à l'homme» avec comme but de retrouver Livaï et avec comme ordre bien évidement de lui ramener vivant. Il n'avait pas encore divulgué ses intentions aux membre du bataillon d'exploration, il préférait attendre la réponse de Livaï. Et puis de toute façon étant Major il n'avait pas à justifier ses actions ! Donc ses coéquipiers se passeront d'explications pour cette fois. Une voix le fit sortir de ses pensées.

''Major, nous avons repéré le dénommé Livaï ! Devons-nous procéder à son arrestation ?

-C'est bon je m'en charge.''

Et sans un mot de plus Erwin se rendit à l'endroit indiqué par ses soldats. Il ne mit pas beaucoup de temps à repérer Livaï. Celui-ci affichait comme lors de leur première rencontre un air blasé et il crut apercevoir pendant un bref instant une pointe d'agacement sur son visage. Il s'approcha avec discrétion de lui, le jeune ne l'ayant pas remarqué se cogna contre son torse. Le Major devina sans peine que Livaï se retenait de lui balancer son poing dans la tête, il retint un rire ne voulant pas le vexer plus qu'il ne l'était déjà.Mais il ne pût s'empêcher de laisser un léger sourire étirer ses lèvres en voyant le faux air d'indifférence que s'efforçait de se donner le jeune homme. Celui-ci lui lança un regard noir.

''Que ce que t'as Smith à me regarder avec cette tête d'imbécile heureux ?''

-Absolument rien Livaï, je suis juste amusé par la situation.

-Amusé dis tu ?''

Le jeune homme fixait Erwin avec énervement mais aussi avec curiosité. Il faut dire que très peu de personnes osaient lui répondre de cette façon et ces personnes là étaient soit des suicidaires soit tout simplement des idiots. De le cas de Smith les deux solutions lui semblait improbables car cet homme n'avait pas l'air d'être une personne qui souhaitait en finir et puis si c'était le cas il pouvait tout simplement laisser un titan le bouffer durant une de ces expéditions hors des murs et pour ce qui était de l'idiotie, le fait qu'il soit parvenu au grade de Major chassait cette option. Il regarda le Major qui commençait sérieusement à lui taper sur le système.

''Tu vas encore me proposer de rejoindre le bataillon d'exploration ? Car si c'est le cas tu peux t'épargner ce long discours ennuyeux que tu t'apprête à me faire, la réponse est non !

-Laisse moi m'exprimer au moins !

-Non, de toute façon je trouverais vraiment déshonorant de mourir en me faisant bouffer par un titan.

-Et qui dit que tu te feras dévorer ? ''

Cette remarque eut le mérite de faire taire Livaï. Il était vrai qu'à aucun moment le blond lui avait annoncé qu'il risquait de laisser sa peau, mais ce n'était pas le genre de remarque que l'on faisait à une personne qu'on voulait recruter !

''Et qui dit que je ne le serais pas ?''

Le blond sourit une nouvelle fois.

''Tu es très fort Livaï. Et tu possèdes incontestablement un don pour la tridimensionnalité. Crois moi tu ne te feras facilement avoir par un Titan.

-Tu penses vraiment qu'une histoire de don va me convaincre d'intégrer le bataillon ?

-Non cela m'étonnerait fortement. Mais je peux te dire que ta vie sera bien plus facile si tu acceptais ma proposition.

-Ah oui ? Je dois dire que tu commences à m'intéresser Smith, vas-y tu as toute mon attention.

-Bien, donc comme je le disais ta vie sera bien plus simple. Tu auras un logement, tu pourras manger convenablement, t'occuper de ton hygiène et bien évidement ton entrée dans le bataillon d'exploration sera considéré comme ta profession et tu gagnera pas mal d'argent.

-Hum pas mal, mais dis moi Smith, es tu capable d'assumer ma responsabilité devant tes supérieurs ? Car je te rappelle que j'ai tué pas mal de personnes durant toute ces années, que crois tu qu'ils vont en penser?

-J'en fais mon affaire, mais je peux d'assuré qu'ils ne trouverons rien à redire sur ton entrée dans le bataillon.

-Je veux bien te croire, mais il me faut encore du temps pour y réfléchir, je tâcherais de te donner une réponse le plus rapidement possible''

Livaï s'apprêtait à faire demi-tour mais la voix du blond le coupa net dans son élan.

''Pourquoi ne pas venir avec moi dans la ville du dessus ? Je pourrais te loger le temps que tu y réfléchisse.

-Merci pour cette charmante proposition, mais une nuit ou trois nuits de plus ici ne me tuera pas. Au plaisir de te revoir Erwin !''

Le jeune homme partit et laissa le Major qui remarqua avec amusement que c'était la première fois que Livaï l'appelait par son prénom.

C'est la fin de ce deuxième chapitre ! Laissez des reviews !


	3. Chapter 3 : Choix

**Chapitre 3 : Choix **

Salut salut ! Voici le troisième chapitre qui je sais a mis pas mal de temps à arrivé !

Mais j'ai une excuse lol ! N'ayant pas de connexion internet je me suis trouvé dans l'incapacité de publier ce chapitre. Sinon voici les réponses à vos reviews :

-P-titeLilith : Merci pour ta review ! J'éspère que la suite te plaira autant !

-vava : Je suis contente que la suite de plaise autant et merci pour tous ces compliments !

Et sans tarder voici le chapitre 3 :

Pendant trois jours il avait pensé à la proposition du Major Erwin, et il devait avouer que la vie dans la Citée Souterraine devenait de plus en plus insupportable à mesure que le temps passait. Livaï soupira, cet homme avait décidément un don pour la persuasion ! Il s'était laissé convaincre si facilement ! Mais la perspective d'intégrer le bataillon d'exploration ne le laissait pas de marbre, rien que l'idée de sortir du taudis dans lequel il vivait, lui donnait la force de s'engager dans cette bataille macabre visant à exterminer les titans, une menace qui jusqu'alors ne faisait pas partie des ses priorités étant donné qu'il était trop occupé à rester en vie. Il ne savait pas si il aurait la force nécessaire pour les vaincre, mais malgré ses doutes Livaï savait qu'il pouvait compter sur deux choses : son courage, qu'il avait acquit au fil des années et son indifférence, qui lui permettra de continuer à avancer malgré les cadavres de ses coéquipiers. Il dû faire appel à son self contrôle légendaire pour ne pas abattre son poing sur le mur en face de lui, il venait de ce rendre compte que cet imbécile de Major ne lui avait précisé ni l'heure ni le lieu où ils devaient se retrouver !

Le jeune homme se promit intérieurement qu'une fois devant lui, il lui ferait regretter cette erreur mais pour l'heure, retrouver ce blond suicidaire était sa priorité .

Erwin jubilait, aujourd'hui, Livaï lui annoncera si il acceptait ou non d'intégrer le bataillon d'exploration. Il était à la fois inquiet et impatient de connaître sa réponse et espérait de tout cœur qu'elle soit positive. Malheureusement il avait oublié d'indiquer l'heure et le point de rendez vous où ils devaient se retrouver, et ça Livaï allait forcément lui faire regretter. Il partit donc à la recherche du jeune homme non sans une pointe d'angoisse à l'idée qu'il se venge pour un tel manque d'organisation. Il finit par le trouver , il était appuyé avec nonchalance contre un mur et lui lançait un regard glacial. Erwin s'approcha de lui avec méfiance, craignant qu'il éclate dans une colère noire et qu'il l'envoie valser à l'autre bout de la citée. Mais c'était sans connaître Livaï qui à son grand étonnement se contenta d'un simple ''Tu es en retard''. Le Major n'en resta pas moins sur ses gardes et lui répondit :

-Pardonne moi j'ai oublié de t'indiquer le lieu et l'heure à laquelle on devait se retrouver.

-Non ! J'avais pas remarqué ! Lui répondit il sarcastiquement.

Erwin redoutait la réponse de Livaï. Un tel élément dans le bataillon serait un atout majeure pour la lutte des titans ! Il ne pouvait pas se permettre un refus, de moins en moins de soldats les rejoignaient et à chaque expédition ils déploraient de nombreux morts et blessés. Le Major était persuadé que le jeune homme valait à lui tous seul une centaine de soldats expérimentés même sans avoir suivi de formation ! Il regarda Livaï dans les yeux, attendant sa réponse avec beaucoup d'angoisse. Ce derniers sans le lâcher des yeux lui lança sans hésitations :

-J'accepte.

Erwin n'eut pas le temps d'assimiler ce qu'il venait de lui dire car Livaï lui assena un coup de poing magistral qui lui fit perdre équilibre. Il se rattrapa de justesse au mur sur lequel le futur membre du bataillon d'exploration était appuyé quelque minutes plus tôt.

-Ne m'en veux pas Erwin, mais ça fait quelques minutes que mon poing me démange, disons que tu t'es trouvé au mauvais endroit au mauvais moment.

Le Major se releva et lui répondit :

-Quand tu seras dans le bataillon exploration ce genre de comportement ne seras plus toléré, j'espère que tu en as conscience.

-Bien sûr, mais sache que je considère ce geste de façon plutôt amical.

-Parce que selon toi défigurer une personne est quelque chose d'amical ?

-Et bien tout ce que je peux dire c'est qu'une autre personne à ta place, ne serait probablement pas vivante à l'heure qu'il est. Alors oui je considère cela comme amical.

Erwin ne peut empêcher un léger frisson de parcourir son dos. Effectivement tous porte à croire que si il n'avait rien à offrir à Livaï, celui-ci n'aurait pas été aussi ''amical'' comme il le dit. Un sourire étira ses lèvres, ce garçon était décidément très intéressant, les futures expéditions qu'il mènerait avec lui seront probablement palpitantes, il devra d'ailleurs faire en sorte de l'intégrer le plus rapidement dans son escouade, histoire de voir comment il se débrouille.

-Je te dérange Erwin ?

-Oh non, excuse moi je pensais juste à la façon dont j'allais t'intégrer à mon escouade.

-Tu penses déjà à mon augmentation ? Je sens que l'on va bien s'entendre toi et moi, mais un conseil, arrête un peu de t'excuser pour un rien.

-Oui je pense aussi qu'on va bien s'entendre mais pour ce qui est des conseils je préfèrerais que tu les gardes pour toi à l'avenir.

Livaï sourit, oui se type était bien parti pour gagner son respect et peut être bien aussi sa confiance. Ca prendra sûrement du temps, mais un jour il pourra probablement lui confier sa vie sans hésitation, vie qui jusqu'à aujourd'hui n'avait aucun avenir. Mais cette simple proposition allait la changer, même si cela impliquait de la risquer à chaque expédition. Mais le danger ne faisait il pas parti de son quotidien ? Sa vie il l'avait jouée à de nombreuses reprises sûrement plus qu'il ne le fera une fois dans le bataillon alors oui, même si cela impliquait de mourir d'une façon indigne de lui, c'est à dire bouffé par un titan, il ne regrettait en rien son choix.

-Livaï ?

-Hum oui tu disais ?

-Il est temps de partir. La base d'entraînement pour les futurs soldats n'est pas très loin, et c'est moi qui t'y accompagne.

-Attend, de quelle base d'entraînement tu me parle là ?

-Je t'en est pas parlé ?

-Sûrement une chose que tu as encore omis de me dire!

Cette fois Livaï était vraiment en colère. Comment cet imbécile avait il réussi à devenir Major ?! Il se contrôla le mieux possible pour ne pas lui trancher la gorge et écouta les explications d'Erwin, non sans lui jeter un regard à en faire pâlir plus d'un !

-Donc je t'explique, cette base sert à entraîner les jeunes recrues pendant une durée de cinq ans, où elles apprennent à se servir de l'équipement tridimensionnel. Elles suivent aussi des cours théoriques et stratégiques. Crois moi, je sais parfaitement que tu excelles dans toute ces matières, mais cette formation est obligatoire et mes supérieurs ont accepté ton entrée dans le bataillon d'exploration uniquement si tu fini dans les dix premiers de ta promotion. Sache qui si je ne m'y suis pas opposé c'est parce que je suis certain que tu seras le premier.

-Tu veux dire que je vais devoir attendre cinq ans avant de pouvoir intégrer le bataillon ?!

-Oui excuse moi de ne pas t'en avoir parlé.

-Tes excuses tu les gardes pour toi, de toute façon ça fait des années que j'attends de pouvoir sortir de ce trou, alors cinq ans ça peut passer. Mais dis moi tu es sûr de vouloir m'accompagner là-bas ?

-Bien sûr, pourquoi cette question ?

-Et bien une jeune recrue qui se fait accompagner par le Major du bataillon d'exploration, c'est trop d'honneur voyons ! Railla t-il .

-Toutes ces remarques sarcastiques vont finir par me blesser mon cher Livaï.

-A d'autre, qu'est ce qui pourrait blesser le grand Major Erwin ?

-Et bien jusqu'à aujourd'hui rien, mais j'ai l'impression que ça risque de changer.

-Il est vrai que si tu attends de moi que je me comporte comme un gentil petit soldat soumis aux ordres tu vas être déçu, je ne mâcherais pas mes mots.

-Je veux bien te croire, bon suis moi ou on risque d'être en retard pour le discours de bienvenue, enfin si on peut appeler ça comme ça. J'espère que tu n'es pas du genre à être facilement intimidé !

Livaï lui lança un regard du style :tu m'as bien regardé ? Et le suivis sans discuter .

Le bien être que ressentit Livaï quand il sortit de la citée sombre où il avait vécu pour rentrer dans cette ville lumineuse et surtout _propre_, fut merveilleux. Une nouvelle vie débutait, une vie où le meurtre n'aurait pas sa place et où son existence prendrait un sens. Erwin s'arrêta brusquement et se retourna vers lui, il affichait un air gêné et semblait chercher quoi lui dire. Une chose étrange selon Livaï qui avait vite remarqué la facilité du Major à s'exprimer et le charisme qui émanait de lui. Après quelque minutes de silences le blond se décida enfin à parler :

-Hum, je penses avoir oublié de te demander autre chose d'important.

-Tu te fout de moi Erwin ? Tu veux crever ou quoi ?!

-J'avoue ne pas avoir été très compétant, mais la perspective que tu acceptes ma proposition a occupé pas mal de mes pensées et par conséquent je n'ai pas pris assez de dispositions.

-Ouais ouais si tu le dis, bon c'est quoi le problème maintenant ?

-Et bien il faut monter à cheval pour parcourir le reste du chemin et je suppose que tu n'a jamais fait d'équitation, je me trompe ?

-Tu oses me sous-estimer ?

-Non loin de moi cette idée, mais..

Mais Livaï ne lui laissa pas le temps de terminer sa phrase et monta sans difficulté sur le dos de son cheval, puis sans attendre le Major il s'élança au galop vers l'endroit qu'Erwin lui avait indiqué un peu plus tôt. Il fallut quelque secondes pour que le Major reprenne ses esprits. Une fois les idées claires il monta à son tour sur son cheval et partit rattrapé Livaï. ''Impressionnant'' était un adjectif trop faible pour le qualifier. Cette facilité qu'il avait à s'adapter à la situation était déconcertante.

Une fois à sa hauteur le blond lui lança :

-Tu m'impressionne Livaï.

-Pourquoi, tu doutais de mes capacités ?

-Surement pas ! Mais il y a des limites tout de même non ?

Livaï fit mine de réfléchir puis lui répondit :

-Personnellement je ne connaîs pas les miennes.

-Mais quel vantard !

-Je constate, c'est tout Erwin.

Le Major sourit, des constations il pouvait en faire lui aussi. Et quoi qu'il dise, Livaï était bien conscient de son talent et ne faisait rien pour le cacher.

Il aperçut au loin le centre d'entraînement. Le Major jeta un regard vers Livaï qui comme d'habitude semblait blasé et désintéressé de ce qui se passait au tour de lui. Une fois arrivé il constata que tout le monde les regardaient avec de grands yeux. Le Major du bataillon d'exploration qui accompagnait une jeune recrue ça ne passait pas inaperçu ! Et tous comprirent à ce moment là, l'importance du jeune homme qui se trouvait près de lui. Le soldat chargé de l'entraînement des futurs soldats s'approcha d'eux et effectua un salut militaire parfait.

-Que nous vos l'honneur de votre visite Major ?

-J'accompagne ce jeune homme soldat Spinks. Et comme vous avez dû le comprendre vous serez chargé de son entraînement durant les cinq années à venir. Je compte sur vous, bien que selon moi vous n'aurez pas grand chose à lui apprendre.

-Ce jeune homme doit avoir beaucoup de talent pour que vous preniez le temps de l'accompagner.

-Vous n'imaginez pas à quel point.

Spinks se tourna vers Livaï et lui demanda de décliner son identité. Celui ci nullement impressionné par le soldat lui fit un salut impeccable et lui répondit avec froideur et détermination :

-Livaï messieurs, Livaï Ackerman !

-Quelles sont les raisons qui t'ont conduites à intégrer l'armée ?!

Livaï lança un regard à Erwin, plus qu'exaspéré par ce petit numéro ridicule et répondit :

-Je veux intégrer le bataillon d'exploration et massacrer tous les titans qui oserons se dresser sur mon chemin.

-Très impressionnant, rare sont ceux qui veulent aller dans le bataillon. Tu dois être sûr de toi.

-Non je suis juste conscient que j'ai les capacités requises pour arriver à mes fins.

Le soldat le fixa pendant quelques minutes. Ce jeune homme promettait d'être très intéressant. Il avait un regard glacial et semblait complètement blasé par la situation. Spinks se promit de le surveiller de très près. Si le Major Erwin l'avait emmené en personne jusqu'au centre d'entraînement c'est que ses capacités devaient être exceptionnelles. Ces cinq prochaine années serons probablement passionnantes.

Laissez des reviews !


	4. Chapter 4

Chapitre 4 : Formation et décision.

Salut ! Oui je sais que ce chapitre aussi a mit du temps à sortir, mais entre le rentrée, les devoirs, les cours de guitare et les contrôles qui me sont tombé sur la tête comme une massue, je vous jure que trouver le temps pour écrire un nouveau chapitre est presque impossibles! Heureusement, ce week-ends je n'ai pas grand chose à faire ! Pour me faire pardonné j'ai essayé d'écrire un chapitre un peux plus long, mais sans plus attendre les réponses à vos reviews :

Miku : je suis contente que mon histoire te plaise ! Pour l'instant j'hésite sur le type de relation entre Livaï et Erwin. J'étais partie sur une grande amitié mais j'ai envie d'écrire du yaoi, enfin très légèrement. Sinon j'espère que la suite te plaira autant !

Vava : Encore une fois merci pour ton commentaire ! Et au sujet de la question que j'ai posé

à la fin du troisième chapitre je crois que tu l'as mal interprété. Je voulais savoir si je devais allé plus vite dans le sens, si Livaï devait intégré directement le bataillon ou laissé l'histoire progressé lentement pour que les événements ne s'enchaîne pas trop vite. J'aimerais bien pouvoir posté mes chapitres plus rapidement mais malheureusement j'ai pas vraiment le temps lol. Enfin, j'espère que la suite de plaira.

Voici le chapitre 4 :

Voilà maintenant cinq ans que Livaï suivait la formation pour les futurs soldas. La médiocrité de ses camarades l'avait au début surpris, mais il avait fini par s'y habituer. On lui avait même demandé s'il n'avait pas déjà suivi une formation, question qu'il avait vite chassé d'un signe de la main. Le Major Erwin était venu observer ses entraînements le plus souvent possible, sous les regards envieux des ses camarades dont il se fichait royalement. Livaï n'accordait pas d'attention aux personnes qui l'entouraient, enfin du moment qu'elles ne faisaient rien pour l' empêcher de faire sa formation. Un garçon un peu plus âgé que lui, avait osé le menacer en lui disant que si il n'abandonnait pas les entraînements, il lui ferait soi-disant regretter d'être venu au monde. Et bien évidement ce pauvre imbécile avait fini sur un lit d'infirmerie avec pratiquement la totalité de ses os brisés. Mais ça s'était passé il y quatre ans, c'est à dire la première année de son entrée dans l'armée, et depuis ce jour personne n'avait fait de remarque le concernant. Les exercices stratégiques et théoriques ne lui avaient pratiquement pas posé de problème, voir même pas tu tout. Les personnes chargés de la formation de la brigades dans laquelle il se trouvait, avaient été stupéfaites de la facilité qu'il avait à élaborer des stratégies et des plans d'attaques. Mais le plus impressionnant avait été son aisance au combat au corps à corps et sa manie de l'équipement tridimensionnel. Il n'oublierait probablement jamais cette journée, où il avait pu contemplé avec amusement les mines estomaquées de ses camarades et instituteurs devant sa parfaite maîtrise de l'équipement tridimensionnel.

FLASHBACK :

Livaï regardait avec son habituel air blasé, ses camarades peiner à rester en équilibre avec leur équipement tridimensionnel. Pour lui, manœuvrer l'équipement était une chose extrêmement simple et il ne comprenait pas ce que les autres pouvaient trouver de difficile à cet exercice. Si rester immobile avec leur équipement leur posait autant de problème, il n'osait pas imaginer le carnage que ce serait une fois en face d'un titan.

-Ackerman ! C'est à toi de passer !

Livaï s'avança et laissa des soldats attacher son équipement aux deux poutres qui le hisserons dans quelques instants. Il sentit son corps se soulever et attendit d'être stable pour croisé ses bras sur son torse et cria au soldat Spinks :

-J'ai pas toute la journée, on peut me faire descendre maintenant ?

-Il est vrai que tu te débrouille bien, mais tu dois tenir encore quelque minutes.

Livaï soupira, cette formation était décidément bien ennuyeuse. Pour passer le temps il commença à faire quelque acrobaties, comme un salto arrière. Ses camarades et instituteurs le regardaient avec des yeux ronds et ce fut Spinks qui se ressaisit le premier en déclarant :

-C'est bon faites-le descendre.

Une fois à terre il s'approcha de Livaï et lui chuchota :

-Où as tu appris à faire ça Ackerman ?

-Cela ne vous regarde pas.

Il s'éloigna et cria de façon à ce que tout le monde entende :

-Au fait, mon équipement est cassé il faudra penser à le changer.

Il peut apercevoir un peu plus loin Erwin qui le fixait avec un sourire aux lèvres. Il avança dans sa direction et lui dit :

-T'as rien d'autre à faire que de venir assister à tous mes entraînements ?

-Comment veux tu que je me passe d'un tel spectacle ?

-Au faite, tu m'avais pas dit que cette formation serait aussi ennuyeuse ! Déclara Livaï frustré.

-Il est vrai que tu es bien au dessus de tous ces exercices. Mais dis-moi ton équipement était vraiment défectueux ? Questionna t-il.

-Tu poses de ces question des fois. Bien sûr que oui, crétin.

-Je crois que niveau éducation on ne peut plus rien faire. Soupira le bond.

-Tout le monde n'a pas la chance de vivre comme toi Smith ! Cracha t-il.

Le fait que Livaï est appelé le Major par son nom ne présageait rien de bon. Celui ci le comprît tout de suite et lui répondit :

-Pardonne moi, je ne voulais pas te froisser.

-Prend pas tes rêves pour une réalité, j'suis pas du genre à m'énerver aussi facilement et encore moins à cause de personne comme toi .Maintenant c'est pas que cette conversation ne m'intéresse pas, mais j'ai autre chose à faire.

Puis il partit sans rien ajouter.

FIN DU FLASHBACK

Depuis ce jour il n'avait plus adressé la parole à Erwin, malgré les nombreuse tentatives de celui ci. Il avait aussi remarqué que quelque temps après, une autre personne en plus du Major, venait assister à ses entraînements. Il avait apprit le lendemain que cet inconnu était en réalité le Commandant des Brigades Spéciales, cela expliquait sûrement les regards noirs que se jetaient lui et Erwin. Après tout, les membres de Bataillon d'exploration avaient toujours eut du mépris pour les Brigades Spéciales. Et leurs membres leur rendaient bien. Une véritable rivalité s'était installé entre les deux corps d'armées, chaque année, on envoyait des soldats pour observer les entraînements des nouvelles recrues pour voir si aucune d'entre elles auraient des capacités exceptionnelles. Mais le fait que ce soit des personnes très hauts placées qui viennent regarder ses entraînements était encore plus amusant. Car oui, on peut dire que Livaï prenait son pied devant un tel spectacle. Mais malheureusement pour les Brigades Spéciales, Erwin avait déjà tout planifié. Et même s'il était certain qu'il serait le premier de sa promotion et que cela impliquait qu'il pourrait intégrer le meilleur corps d'armée et donc assurer son avenir, Livaï malgré le fait qu'il n'ai jamais bénéficié d'une éducation, étant donné que ses parents l'avaient abandonné à son plus jeune âge, n'avait qu'une parole et il était bien décidé à honorer la promesse qu'il avait fait à Erwin. Ce sera le Bataillon d'exploration et rien d'autre. Il soupira, lui Livaï Ackerman, enchaîné à une promesse. Comme c'était comique, lui qui tuait et volait sans se soucier d'autre chose que de sa survie et aujourd'hui, il s'apprêtait à intégrer le Bataillon d'exploration. Il s'allongea sur son lit, cette journée avait été épuisante, entre les discours et les documents à signer pour confirmer son entrée dans l'armée. Dans quelque heures, se déroulera la cérémonie du choix du corps d'armée et une petite sieste lui fera le plus grand bien .Il allait enfin trouver le sommeil mais une personne vint rompre sa tranquillité en toquant à sa porte. Il se contrôla le mieux possible pour ne pas crier à la personne qui osait le déranger d'aller voir ailleurs et alla ouvrir sa porte. Quant il aperçut son visage il se félicita intérieurement pour ne pas avoir cédé à ses pulsions meurtrières, car la personne qui se trouvait devant lui n'était autre que le Commandant des Brigades Spéciales. Celui ci lui fit un sourire puis lui demanda :

-Je ne te dérange pas j'espère ?

-Hum non, vous me voulez quoi ? Lui demanda-t-il, non sans avoir remarqué que son visiteur avait vite employé le tutoiement à son égard.

-C'est assez important, puis-je entrer ?

Livaï se décala sur le côté et fit signe au Commandant d'entrer. Celui ci le remercia d'un signe de tête et s'installa sur l'unique chaise que possédait la chambre. Livaï referma la porte et reprit place sur le lit où il se trouvait quelque minutes auparavant, puis regarda le Commandant dont il ne connaissait d'ailleurs pas le nom et attendit qu'il lui indique les raison de sa venue. Ce dernier, comme si il avait entendu les pensées de Livaï, commença à parler :

-Je me présente, je suis Nile Dork, Commandant des Brigades Spéciales.

-Très bien. Mais je suppose qu'il est inutile que je me présente étant donné que ça fait quatre ans que vous m'observez pendant les entraînements. Lui répondit il d'une voix glaciale.

-Ah, tu m'avais remarqué ! Rigola t-il.

-On ne peut pas dire, que vous étiez très discret. Les regards assassins que vous vous lanciez vous et Erwin, se sentaient à trois kilomètres.

Nile rigola bruyamment, un rire qui sonnait faux aux oreilles de Livaï qui commençait à se méfier de lui. Une fois calmé le Commandant lui répondit :

-Oui on ne s'est jamais bien entendu lui et moi, tu sais avec cette histoire de rivalité qui lie nos deux corps d'armée !

-Une histoire de rivalité hein ? Rien que ça ? Railla t-il

-Hum, oui. Donc comme je te l'ai dit tout à l'heure j'ai une chose importante à te demander.

-Je vous écoute.

-Bien donc, par où commencer...

-Par le début peut être ?

-Oui bien sûr ! Rigola Nile. Bien donc, comme tu le sais cela fait quatre ans que je t'observe et ce que j'ai vu ma laissé sans voix ! Tu as un talent incroyable, je n'ai jamais vu une personne aussi douée que toi ! Ta maîtrise de l'équipement est incroyable, sans parler du combat au corps à corps et les exercices théoriques et...

Livaï le coupa :

-Merci pour toute ces éloges passionnantes, mais venez en à l'essentiel je vous prie.

-Oh oui bien sûr. Livaï je suis certain que tu seras le premier de ta promotion et je suis au courant de ce qu'a fait le Major Erwin pour toi. Mais je voudrais que tu réexamine toutes les possibilités qui s'offrent à toi.

-C'est à dire ?

-Ne fait pas celui qui ne comprend pas. Soupira-t-il. Livaï je veux que tu intègre les Brigades Spéciales.

Livaï le fixa pendant quelques instants puis répondit d'une voix sans appel :

-Hors de question.

-Bien je savais que tu réagirais comme ça. Mais avant de partir je vais te confier une chose, sache que le destin du bataillon d'exploration est entre mes mains et si à la cérémonie je n'ai pas de réponse positive je n'hésiterais pas à ordonner sa dissolution.

-Vous osez, me faire du chantage ?

-J'aurais vraiment préféré éviter cette option. Mais oui je te fais du chantage, toi qui veux absolument remercier Erwin pour t'avoir sortit de la misère dans laquelle tu vivais, commence par t'assurer qu'il garde son poste.

-Comment êtes vous au courant de tout ça ?!

Mais le Commandant ne le laissa pas finir sa phrase et partit en fermant la porte.

Livaï se laissa tomber sur son lit. Dans quelle situation s'était il encore mit ?!

L'heure de la cérémonie arriva et Livaï fut évidement le premier de sa promotion. Il s'avança et monta sur l'estrade où il se retrouva entre Erwin et Nile, un peux plus loin le représentant de la Garnison. Il jeta un regard désolé vers Erwin qui sur le coup ne comprit pas pourquoi puis déclara :

-Je choisis... Les Brigades Spéciales.

Il peut entendre, sous les applaudissements des personnes qui l'entouraient, Le Commandant des Brigades Spéciales lui chuchoter :

-Sage décision Livaï, bienvenue aux Brigades Spéciales.

oui je sais vous ne vous attendiez pas à celle là ! Lol ! Mais ne vous inquiété pas, Livaï intégrera le Bataillon, ce n'est qu'une question de temps ! Sinon j'espère que ce Chapitre vous a plut et laissez des reviews !


	5. Chapter 5

**Oui je sais, ça fait une éternité que je n'ai pas posté de chapitre... Pardon ! Entre les fêtes les devoirs et le malheureux manque d'inspiration on peut dire que l'écriture de ce chapitre à prit beaucoup de retard ! Encore une fois désolé, maintenant réponses à vos reviews :**

**vava : oui comme tu l'as écrit ils sont tous dans un sacré pétrin ! En espérant que la suite, malgré son retard, te plaira !**

**Sans tarder le nouveau chapitre :**

* * *

><p><strong>Chapitre 5 : Les brigades spéciales <strong>

Livaï regrettait son choix, même si il savait pertinemment qu'il avait prit cette décision suite à un chantage honteux, il ne pouvait se détacher de ces regrets qui le rongeaient de l'intérieur. Après la cérémonie du choix du corps d'armée, le jeune homme avait donc suivi Nile sans émettre de protestations. Ils se trouvaient désormais devant une calèche qui devait probablement les emmener au siège des brigades spéciales. Il s'avança, prêt à monter, mais une main sur son épaule l'empêcha d'amorcer le moindre mouvement. Il se retourna avec comme idée de donné une bonne droite à la personne qui avait osé se montrer aussi familier avec lui, mais le visage de la dite personne lui était tout sauf inconnu. En effet, Erwin Smith, Major du bataillon d'exploration se tenait devant lui avec un air perdu. Livaï ouvrit la bouche pour lui demander se qu'il fichait ici, mais le blond ne lui laissa pas le temps de parler et commença :

-Pourquoi Livaï ? Je croyais que tu étais un homme d'honneur !

-J'ai pas à me justifier Smith. Lui répondit il.

Erwin nota avec peine que le brun avait recommencer à l'appeler par son nom de famille. Ce qu'il lui fit bien évidemment remarquer :

-Tu ne m'appelles plus par mon prénom maintenant que tu n'as plus besoins de moi ?

-Comme je te l'ai dit il y a quelque instants, j'ai pas à me justifier. Dit il froidement.

-Ecoute Livaï, commença Erwin, je comprends que la vie dans la Citée souterraine n'est pas toujours été facile mais...

-_Pas toujours facile _?! Le coupa le jeune homme. Tu ne sais rien de ce que c'est ! La famine, le froid, la crasse, la pauvreté... Tu ne sais pas ce que c'est, d'être impuissant face à ta propre déchéance, de devoir tuer pour survivre de faire abstraction de tous tes principes pour avoir la vie sauve ! Tu n'en sais rien ! Cracha t'il.

-Livaï. Murmura le Major.

Celui-ci s'éloigna de lui et commença à monter dans la calèche. Il se retourna une dernière fois et lui dit d'une voix sombre :

-Il y a des choix qu'il ne nous sont malheureusement pas permis de faire, et j'en ai fait l'expérience. Si j'en suis là aujourd'hui ce n'est pas de mon propre chef.

-Tu veux dire, répondit Erwin, qu'on t'a forcé à rejoindre les brigades spéciales ?!

-Pense ce que tu veux Smith. Dit le brun d'une voix é suis sûr que trouvera la réponse.

Et sans un mot de plus il referma la porte de la calèche, laissant le Major complètement déboussolé.

-Que te voulait il ? Questionna Nile une fois le jeune homme assis en face de lui.

-Rien d'important. Répondit il.

Un long silence s'installa. Le commandent essaya à de nombreuse reprise d'engager une conversation avec sa nouvelle recrue, mais sans résultat. Livaï n'ouvrait pas la bouche et ne manifestait pas le moindre intérêt à ce que lui disait son supérieur. Il faillit même lui assener un coup de poing à de nombreuse reprise pour lui faire perdre l'envie de parler, mais s'était retenu pensant qu'il valait mieux ne pas se mettre à dos son commandent dès le premier jour. Il aperçut au bout d'une heure un bâtiment imposant qu'il devinait être le quartier général des brigades spéciales. Il était partagé entre le soulagement, de pouvoir enfin fausser compagnie à ce commandent un peu trop bavard à son goût, et l'inquiétude, de pénétrer dans cet univers complètement différent du sien dans lequel il n'avait d'ailleurs jamais eu envie d'entrer ! Il aurait vraiment préféré être en compagnie du blond, certes suicidaire et agaçant, mais qui au moins avait le mérite de ne pas parler pour ne rien dire ! Il songea avec un pincement au cœur qu'il aurait du être au quartier général du bataillon d'exploration à l'heure qui l'est, et non celui des brigades spéciales. Lui qui avait un si grand mépris pour ces membres qui ne fessaient rien de la journée, à part joué aux cartes tout en buvant un verre ou alors qui se remplissaient les poches en faisant du trafic d'arme ou autre! Il serra les poings en pensant qu'il sera peut être bientôt un déchet comme eux. Il leva la tête et regarda la façade du bâtiment avec détermination, et se fit une promesse :

_« Jamais je ne deviendrais comme les soldats des brigades spéciales. Jamais ! »_

**1 an plus tard :**

-Caporal-chef !

Un jeune homme au cheveux d'ébène rasés au niveau de la nuque se retourna avec air blasé vers la personne qui l'avait appelé.

-Tu me veux quoi gamin ? Demanda t-il.

-Vous avez un visiteur, il vous attend dans votre bureau.

-Ah bon ? Râla t-il. Très bien tu peux disposé.

Le soldat disparut au si vite qu'il était arrivé, refermant la porte derrière lui. Le Caporal-chef se leva du fauteuil dans lequel il était installé et lança aux personnes qui se trouvaient au tour de lui :

-Continuez sans moi, mais vous me devez de l'argent.

Et sous les regards estomaqués de ses collèges il déposa sur la table un carré d'as, remportant alors la partie de cartes.

Il rentra dans son bureau avec une démarche nonchalante, ne prenant même pas la peine d'observer son visiteur et pris place sur son siège. Toujours sans lui accordé un seul regard, il lui fit signe de s'assoir sur le fauteuil en face de lui. Une fois cela fait, le Caporal-chef décida enfin de regarder la personne qui était devant lui et se retint de laisser échapper un glapissement de surprise. Il n'avait pas changer en un an, ses cheveux blonds étaient toujours aussi bien peigné et ses yeux bleus toujours aussi calculateurs, il émanait de lui un charisme impressionnant. Erwin Smith lui faisait face, un petit sourire au coin, probablement fière de la surprise qu'il avait déclenché chez le jeune homme.

-Cela faisait longtemps, Livaï. Dit il.

Livaï se ressaisit et lui répondit :

-Effectivement, pourquoi es tu ici ?

-Comment vas tu ? Demanda le blond ignorant sa question.

-Bien, mais ce n'est pas le sujet ! Grogna le brun.

-Tu as raison. Soupira Erwin. Je voulais juste prendre de tes nouvelles.

-Bien sûr, railla Livaï, dit moi, quels sont les raisons qui t'ont poussés à venir parler à une personne qui a trahit ta confiance ?

-Je suis au courant Livaï. Lâcha le Major.

Il se figea, alors comme ça cet imbécile avait décidé d'enquêté ? Décidément, il ne lâchait rien !

-Qu'as tu découvert ? Questionna t-il.

-C'est le commandent Nile Dork qui t'a forcé à rejoindre les brigades spéciales. Répondit il. Tu as accepté sous la menace, mais je n'ai toujours pas réussis à découvrir laquelle.

-Je vois, voudrais-tu connaître la raison qui ma contrainte à accepté ?

-Oui. Dit le Major.

-Et bien, commença Livaï, il m'a menacé de faire en sorte que le bataillon d'exploration soit dissous si je n'acceptais pas sa proposition.

Les yeux d'Erwin s'agrandirent suite à cette révélation, il avait donc rejoint les brigades spéciales afin de protéger le bataillon, jamais Livaï n'avait voulu le trahir ! Il le regarda dans les yeux et le remercia au grand étonnement de celui-ci qui n'était pas habitué à recevoir des remerciements. Puis il lui confia :

-En réalité je ne suis pas là seulement pour ça.

-Je m'en doutais bien. Répondit le Caporal-chef.

-Nous avons un problème Livaï, un gros problème. Déclara le Major d'une voix sombre. Le jeune homme haussa un sourcil mais ne dit rien, attendant qu'il continue. Le Mur Maria est tombé. Lâcha t-il.

Livaï dût se retenir le mieux possible pour ne pas laisser percevoir son étonnement et sa terreur, la destruction du Mur était la chose la plus horrible qui pouvait arriver à l'humanité, or le Mur Maria abritait la plus grande partie de la population et des terres.

-Quand est-ce arrivé ? Réussi t-il à articuler.

-Il y a deux heures. Répondit le Major.

-Et ce n'est que maintenant que je l'apprend ? Cria t'il.

-L'information a mit du temps à nous parvenir, la moitié des messagers étant été décimé.

-Combien ont réussi à parvenir au mur Rose ?

-Seulement un tiers de la population. Murmura Erwin.

-C'est pas vrai ! Le poing de Livaï frappa la table avec force, comment avaient ils pu laisser cela se produire ?!

-Le bataillon d'exploration a besoin de ton aide. Dit le blond.

-Comment ça ? Demanda le jeune homme.

-Nous allons mener une expédition en dehors de murs pour essayé de trouver des survivants, et ton aide serait la bien venu.

Livaï le regarda puis répondit d'une voix déterminé :

-Aucun problèmes.

* * *

><p><strong>Bon, c'est la fin de ce chapitre, je l'ai un peu écrit à la vas vite alors l'orthographe doit s'en ressentir ! Je voulais absolument posté la suite au moins pour la nouvelle année, <strong>**j'essayerais d'écrire plus vite la prochaine fois ! Laissez des reviews !**


End file.
